


The Amusement Park

by Voidspeaker (Cloudspun)



Series: OFFworld [2]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Amusement Park, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Fluffy, Roller Coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudspun/pseuds/Voidspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World is restored, and life is thriving. What happens when a Merchant convinces the Player to try his newly-completed roller coaster, with Batter and Son along for the ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amusement Park

Silence stepped out into the courtyard of the amusement park, surrounded by Elsen children, all with smiles adorning their alabaster faces. Zacharie laughed next to her, unmasked, and took her hand to drag her over to the entrance of one of the rides.

Behind them, she heard Hugo's gleeful shout as he dragged his father along to try and catch up; the father-son duo was forgotten, though, when she laid eyes on the massive rollercoaster. She wasn't sure whether to be terrified or amazed and eager.

"I had the workers finish it last week." Zacharie said eagerly, pulling her up the stairs to the entrance of the ride. "I thought you might want to be the first to ride the entire track."

"You do understand that I'm afraid of heights, right?" She responded quietly, eyeing the loops and drops warily.

"I won't let you fall, mon amour. I promise."

So she let him guide her to the front seat, and laughed as Batter grumbled about wanting to sit up front instead, but stayed relatively passive otherwise as he took the second seat with Hugo.

\---

They stepped off the ride, everyone breathless and laughing, and Zacharie rushed over to the booth to get their photos.

"Mon chérie, you look scared out of your wits!" The merchant laughed, showing her the picture; indeed, she was clinging to him with a look of terror on her face, much like Hugo was clinging to his father.

"Can we go on the Pedalo ride next?" The boy asked, eyes bright.

"You go on, I've another ride I'd like to share with Silence." Zacharie laughed, shooing the Batter and Hugo away. He took Silence's hand, guiding her to another part of the park that she hadn't seen before.

"I had this built while they were finishing the rollercoaster. It's much gentler, though you do go a bit higher. Will you be alright with it, Chérie?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. she looked up at the ferris wheel, then at him, and nodded.

"And if we get stuck?"

"Then we will find something to do until they fix the ride and bring us safely down." Zacharie smiled mischievously.

"Zacharie..." She warned, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, my dear. It seems you mind is far dirtier than mine, I had no intention of trying that on you, not this soon. I had a game of Spot the Batter on my mind."

She blushed, and he laughed, again, tugging lightly on her hand. "C'mon, Chérie. Let's ride."

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise fluff and romance, right?  
> Well, even if I didn't, I am now.  
> This shorty is the result of a fluffy plotbunnie. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
